


I Still Believe

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Kurt Hummel, Reaction, True Love, kind of, you might want to read the previous one first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Kurt and Blaine confront Sue about the elevator, and Kurt thinks about it.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 11





	I Still Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading the previous fic (I Am Coming) in order to fully understand this one.

“It backfired.” _‘Sure, Blaine, the kiss to end all kisses totally backfired. As a matter of fact, I feel more over you than I was before.’_ Kurt muttered in his head.

Both Kurt and Blaine had been texting the night before and decided to confront Sue together, but this part wasn’t in the script. Kurt was ready to up and leave when Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back to witness him give Sue a speech about how over each other they now were. If Kurt was being honest, it hurt him a little. Hearing their time in the elevator dismissed so easily by Blaine was irritating, he knew that what had progressed in that confined space had meant something. The look Blaine gave him after they broke apart from each other seemed to promise something unspoken, although he wasn’t sure if Blaine knew that. He seemed to, judging by the sudden weight on his shoulder from where Blaine had spontaneously decided to place his hand, and he just knew Sue was eating it up. 

“So we should actually thank you!” 

“So then thank me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t actually thank her!” If Kurt didn’t know any better, he would think that Blaine was genuinely grateful. Not that he wasn’t also, but Sue wasn’t supposed to know that. Kurt was content to allow that memory to stay in a bubble above his head for a rainy day, and would visit it frequently as a source for one of the happiest collection of moments of his life, in the most twisted way possible. While the room was hot, and sticky and had few attractions, one of those was Blaine, who was the most entertaining thing a person could have. And that kiss… 

_When their lips crashed into each other, Kurt saw stars. How long he had waited for this. The entire time they were stuck together, they could have been kissing. Why hadn’t they thought of that? Of course he knew that the entire room was probably littered with cameras, even the bathroom, but it was more the sentiment that counted. Kissing Blaine was like kissing the sun, a warm source that was made to be orbited around. In that moment, all other orbiters faded away and Blaine was his once more. Who knew how long they stayed together. It felt like hours. It was probably seconds. Kurt wished it was hours. What he wouldn’t give for another hour in that elevator, kissing Blaine, rediscovering his lips, redrawing the map that navigated the contours of Blaine’s beautiful body, which, Kurt noticed, had buffed up a bit since he last saw it. Clearly the Dalton Fight Club is still alive and well._

 _When they separated, however, Kurt’s lips felt cold and his heart hollow. He wasn’t whole unless he had Blaine pressed flush against him. But the look in his eyes renewed that warmth. The look screamed,_ ‘This is scary, I know, I’m feeling exactly what you feel, please don’t give up on me’. _He could never, Blaine Anderson, he could never._

Kurt returned to real life after replaying the kiss a couple more times and chanced a glance at Blaine, who was watching Sue with suspicious eyes as she sauntered over to the window and peeked through the gaps of the blind. 

“So...Klaine is no more, huh? Okay. Well, guess I'll have to find a new hobby, like operating a bookmaking outfit that runs the numbers on which of your current boyfriends dies first. The gropey geriatric that Porcelain reads the newspaper to or the bloated, suicidal, diabetic ex-bully that the gay, shaven, teenage Tom Selleck chooses to bone.” Alright, Kurt had had enough. He followed Blaine out the door with an air of defiance, but privately thought that he would put his money on Dave, simply because Kurt was getting closer to murdering the man every day. 

“That woman is deranged.” A sentiment that had been expressed by each of them more times than they could count over the past twenty-four hours, to which Kurt replied, 

“Yeah, that’s Sue.” The pair continued walking down the busy corridor while they talked. “You should know that better than anyone, didn’t you go head to head with her at one point? Nickie Minaj and Mariah Carey?” 

“Oh my God, I had totally forgotten about that!” Blaine’s smile created adorable creases around his eyes. Knowing that he could still make Blaine smile like that made Kurt feel warm and giddy. All hope was not lost. Far from it, actually. 

“Yeah, whatever happened to ‘Cheerleader Blaine’? How did you ever weasel your way out of her grasp?” 

“Oh yeah, well, the plan originally was to lose on purpose so that we could take Sue down from the inside but, then she kinda did that herself so I just stayed on the Cheerios until the end of the year.” They both stopped outside of Blaine’s car but neither made a move to open the door, treasuring the privacy for as long as they could. 

“Huh. I wonder why we never really talked about it.” 

“Maybe it's because I had more important things on my mind then.” 

“Oh right. Like engagement rings.” Kurt had recently been trying to be more candid and forward when he talked to Blaine. So much time had been wasted hiding his emotions or trying to deny feeling them and now, Kurt was simply trying to fulfil a promise he made a million years ago, standing on the steps of Dalton. He agreed to marry Blaine, and that was something he still very much intended to do, someday. Although his first challenge, he supposed, was trying to get Blaine to forgive him for losing sight of that. 

“Yes, very much like engagement rings.” Blaine was blushing and he looked like it hurt how much he was grinning. It shocked Kurt to realise that he hadn’t seen Blaine this happy since that day at Dalton. Surely Blaine wasn’t that happy? What was Kurt doing that was amusing him so? It was then that Kurt realised that an uncomfortable period of time had passed between them wherein he had just wistfully lost himself in Blaine’s eyes. Suddenly, he was filled with a need to Blaine’s lips on his own. Yesterday seemed like eons ago, like it happened to another man and he needed to be reminded of the feel, the smell, the taste that was just so wonderfully _Blaine_. Now, Blaine’s smile had dimmed so much that he was watching Kurt with more mild curiosity. Without stopping to think, Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine’s lips with his own for a firm, tender kiss. It lasted all of a few seconds at the most, but that was all Kurt needed. He backed away, all of a sudden feeling ashamed to have presumed. While he had been getting mixed signals all day, Blaine did still have a boyfriend, and that thought should have crossed his mind at least once. However, when he finally brought himself to study Blaine’s face, where he expected to find irritation was actually elation and stun. Their eyes met and the corners of Blaine’s mouth quirked up in a smile. 

Kurt should have known, their story was far from over. 


End file.
